truth of the fallen goddess
by emoeyes713
Summary: link learns the ultimate secret of the triforce wile looking into majoras mask.


link was reading the the termina library researching information on Majora's mask, looking for something that the mask salesmen doesn't know about it, or not telling link. he was determined that there might not be anything there. he had repeated the past three days a thousand times. he had read every book in the library, except one. he was going to give up when he read the cover of the book 'legend of the triforce'. he heard this story thousands of times. in his left hand was the triforce of courage, and power when he killed ganondorf, but he was given wisdom from zelda for saving the world. if only he knew how to use the power to send the moon away.

he opened the book one the first page it said 'chapter 1 the four gods'. link read the chapter name in shock. he spent ten minuets re reading that first sentence. in hyrule people only talked about three goddesses. he started to read.

* * *

_in the beginning there was four goddesses, Din- who forged the world, Nayru- who made the world laws, Farore- who made creatures to uphold the laws, Majora- the fallen goddess. when the triforce was made the fourth peice became black and made the upside down missing triangle. the fourth peice was to never be spoken of nor told to the children of the future. the true story is that she took her piece and forged it into a mask.-see chapter 13._

_chapter 13 the ikana_

_the ikana are a tribe that was known for their mass bloodshed and suffering. the tibe had prayed to the goddess of darkness and whanted to destroy hyrule, and she gave their leader the mask. it gave their leader powers of the goddess. this ultimate weapon caused many wars through out one thousand years, until it was stopped by a hero bering all the peices of the triforce. however the hero did not have the fourth peice. now it was stated that the goddess made the piece into a mask but later the piece was removed from the mask and sealed away by Din. Din sealed it within a volcano, and a thousand years later vocorona the magma dragon stole it, but was slain by a sorcerer who took it to Farore. she put a curse on it to test who ever may have it, fight their darkness, she and Nayru hid it at the bottom of lake Hylea.  
_

_chapter 14 the twili_

_the twili tribe was banished for their darkness into the realm of twilight, also known as Majora's Domain. the twili wanted out of the realm that they where in, it casts mutations, and madness throughout the tribe and Majora gave them a mask, that was long lost in war. using the mask power three of the twili returned to the realm of light to steel the triforce but failed and the mask was then slit into four pieces. later to be reforged by a human and cast back into the realm of darkness._

_chapter 15 the fourth peice_

_the last peice stood opposite of the other pieces and was known as the triforce of fear. the only being in existence that could ever bear this mark would be and only be the master of the triforce of courage. when he obtained it he would eventually go through a special trial. their mined is used to make an artifcal world, that represents them and their life with a threat to that world. the trait is usually the moon crashing down on the world, and needing giants to stop the falling. it will always make the mask of Majora the villain, and be warned, Majora's mask may seem like a joke when the mask gives the hero a mask to where, that mask brings out the true person of who it bears. be warned, except fate and, where the mask of your true self, darkness will not concur if one is true to once self._

* * *

link could not believe his eyes, and this book. he looked at the authers name 'link, hero of sky, link, hero of twilight, link,the left handed hero ' he fell backwards at the book. he could not believe his reading. then he understood. all this world he was in. it was his past present and future. and it was what it was. he heard the clock tower's bell for the final hour. he accepted his fate and went to fight Majora, and won.


End file.
